


My Demons

by Untamed_thistle



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Adora and Catra, Catra being tormented, Childhood Memories, F/F, Mental Abuse, Torture, mental demons, poor catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untamed_thistle/pseuds/Untamed_thistle
Summary: Shadow Weaver tries to get information out of Catra by force. Catra is strong it’s true, but will she break?





	My Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Ew we hate a sinister sister. I had fun writing this however depressing it is. Honestly, I love Catra and wish her the best. She's been through a bit. 
> 
> As always, Enjoy!

_ “Adora wait!” _

 

_ Catra ran after her friend, her legs were slowly going numb, the burn replaced by their disassociation. The two had been running for hours, they had long ago lapped the other cadets in their unit and were battling it out for last one standing. Adora was only slightly ahead, her ponytail whipping from side to side. She looked back at Catra briefly, her face a dull red color, slicked with sweat. _

 

_ “Come on Catra! We could hit the record!” _

 

_ She grunted and pushed herself foreword. Catra kept up. The record had been set by a previous force captain, he had run for six hours with no break. Adora being Adora, needed to prove that she could be a better force captain, and Catra being Catra, needed to prove that she was as good as Adora. Even though she felt like she couldn’t breathe, following Adora was comforting. If her friend could do this so could she. At twelve the girls were full of ambition and curiosity.  _

 

_ At the six hour mark, both girls were running at an embarrassing pace, sluggish and slow. Adora’s head was dropping.  _

 

_ “Come on Catra! One more lap! We can do this!” _

 

_ Catra nodded, she couldn’t talk, she needed all of the air she could get. Adora pulled ahead, easily clearing the finish line. A few seconds later, Catra slid behind her, collapsing in heap on the ground, her legs completely useless. Adora lay next to her, her breaths coming fast, her face red and her eyes closed. Catra laughed. Adora rolled her face to the side, her eyes opening a slit. _

 

_ “What?” She mustered  _

 

_ Catra swallowed to clear her throat “you look like a tomato.” _

_ ————————————————————- _

 

**“Do you see how good of friends you two were?”** Shadow Weaver had Catra’s face in her cold ghosting hands. 

 

Catra was chained in a cold stone cell, one she was fairly used to—having spent time there as a child. Catra grimaced at the familiar bite of the clasped chains on her wrists. She would be bruised later.

 

“Get out of my head Shadow Weaver!”

 

Shadow Weaver mumbled a laugh, causing Catra to involuntarily shudder with fear. Shadow Weaver pressed her hands to Catra’s temples,

 

**“If you’re not going to tell me the truth about why you let Adora go, I will continue to hurt you.”**

 

Catra clenched her jaw, “if this is all you’ve got, I can hold out. You have  _ no  _ power over me.”

 

Shadow Weaver smacked Catra across the face.

 

**“Now don’t lie to me Catra. You haven’t even faced the full extent of my powers. I will unearth your deepest fears, your greatest insecurities. You will be begging me to wipe your memories. You will talk.”**

 

Shadow Weaver placed her thumb to Catra’s forehead

———————————————————-

_ “Who do you think you are?” Catra was cornered in the locker room. _

 

_ “Yeah, like you’re better than us! Huh? Not so tough without Adora here?” _

 

_ Catra hissed and bared her teeth, “I don’t need Adora for protection! You’re just jealous that I have her as a friend and you don’t.”  _

 

_ Catra was slammed into a locker. “Ow! That hurt!”  _

 

_ Catra heard laughter. _

 

_ “You know what I heard? I heard that Adora’s only friends with you because she feels bad for you.” _

 

_ Catra felt a deep, deep hurt. Was that true? She felt cold truth to it. Why would Adora even want to be her friend? She wasn’t even seven yet. _

_ ——————————————————— _

**“So you are sensitive to your comrades.”**

 

Shadow Weaver laughed again. Catra felt increasingly exhausted. These memories were of the worst times of her life. But she could push through.

 

“Not good enough Shadow Weaver. You’re getting sloppy.”

 

**“Is that so?”**

**———————————————————**

_ Catra felt the sting of the foot across her face. Adora stood above her with a scowl, her eyes cold. _

 

_ “I can’t believe you! You’re so selfish! Why did you get to be a force captain but not me? You know that I want this more than anything, but you took it from me?!” _

 

_ Catra felt a sob rise up in her throat, “Adora no! I don’t know wha—” _

 

_ “Shut up Catra! I HATE you!”  _

 

_ Tears welled in Catra’s eyes, she felt hopeless, her only friend was angry at her.  _

 

_ “Catra. You are NO friend of mine.” Adora stomped away into the dark.  _

 

_ Catra felt pierced by a thousand knives. _

_ ————————————————————- _

**“That got to you didn’t it?”**

 

Shadow Weaver maliced. Catra felt wetness on her face.

 

“That wasn’t real, that never happened!”

 

Shadow Weaver clicked her tongue  **“how can you be sure?”**

 

Catra frowned. Shadow Weaver could erase memories. 

 

“Because we are... friends.” 

 

Catra was crying, her wrists were bloody. She had sustained so much trauma, mental trauma cut deeper than the physical.

 

**“Then I see how I need to play this.”**

**————————————————————**

_ “Hey Catra.” Adora whispered _

 

_ Her hands were around Catra’s waist as she pulled her closer. Catra could feel Adora’s hot breath on the back of her neck. _

 

_ “Yeah?” _

 

_ “Sometimes I wish I could just go outside and look at the stars.” Adora pressed her face into Catra’s shoulder. _

 

_ “Don’t be silly, the fright zone’s light hides all of them.” _

 

_ Adora sat up, “then I want to go somewhere where there’s no light. I want you to come with me.” _

 

_ Catra sat up. “Wait, are you serious? Shadow Weaver’d have our heads!” _

 

_ Adora snuggled into Catra’s neck. “Yeah, whatever. I’m so glad that I have you as a friend. Eventually we’ll get out of here, just you and me against the world.” _

 

_ Catra blushed to herself in the dark, “I love you Adora. I love you and I always will.” She whispered. _

 

_ Adora looked up, “what?” _

 

_ “Nothing! Go to sleep stupid.” _

 

“Ugh! That’s private!”

 

**“So the loveless Catra did feel love. Too bad it was one sided.”**

 

Shadow Weaver loosed a round of electricity. Catra tensed as the lightning strands ripped at her insides. When the red tint had faded Catra shivered, the cold beginning to sink into her bones. 

 

**“I do think you might break”**

 

“Never!”

———————————————————-

_ “Adora what are you doing?” Catra stared at She-ra her heart racing.  _

 

_ She ran foreword, digging her claws into Adora’s back. She was swatted into the rock wall. Catra felt her bones crunch. _

 

_ “Adora...why? I...loved...you. You’re not one of them!  _ **_Uhh_ ** _! It hurts Adora… please just come home. I n-need you.”  _

 

_ Adora slammed Catra again. Catra saw spots. She pushed back against Adora swiping with her claws until Adora had toppled to the ground. Catra watched as her hands grabbed She-Ra’s sword. She watched as they plunged it into Adora’s chest. Her eyes went dark. _

 

_ “Adora!” What have I done! _

 

_ Catra sat back with a shocked look as tears ran down her face. _

_ _____________________________________ _

 

Catra pulled herself off of the ground. Her head felt like it was going to bust, her lips were dry. She needed water. Her hands felt the stone wall that was in front of her, claws chipped from clawing. She needed to get out. Memories ripped into her head, some real, some not, all terrible. Catra pounded her head and screamed in anguish. She couldn’t fight  _ these  _ demons, and they were eating her alive.

 

Catra sat on the cold stone floor, her fur puffed against the chill. If only she could get a drink. Catra shivered. A beam of green light stretched its way through the dark, Catra squeezing into the corner to get away from the door. 

 

**“Young defying** **_brat._ ** **Have you finally learned your place?”**

 

Catra looked up, defeated. She saw the look on Adora’s face when she had stolen her life. It was of...disappointment. Of pure sadness.

 

Catra didn’t know what was real anymore.

 

**“Do you know your place you insignificant burden?”**

 

“Yes.”


End file.
